Trickster's Tutor
by fremionelover101
Summary: Hermione never thought that she would be appointed to teach Fred Weasley, prankster extraordinaire, by Professor Mcgonagall. Well, let's just say that after that things start to get a lot more complicated and her life starts to get a bit messy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-I

Fred's POV:

"Sit down." Mcgonagall offered with the scary quiet calm expression etched on her face. Even though I have gotten a lot of detentions in my lifetime, I still feared meeting with Mcgonagall the most. Yes, even more than Snape. Unbelievable, I know.

"Since you asked so nicely, Professor." I tried to lighten the situation as I do not want to die in such a tender age. But the opposite happened and Mcgonagall's stare got colder.

"After the ruckus you created in my class, the whole school is still in an uproar. I expect you to take responsibility for this and serve detention for a whole month. You will help Mr. Filch clean up every weekend and you will also help Rubeus feed his magical creatures." Well that is just peachy! Now, I have to make invitations for my funeral as I'm sure I am going to be dying this month.

"And Mr. Weasley, I am sure you are fully aware that your N.E.W.T.S are coming up and these exams will decide what you do after your session at Hogwarts. I have noticed that you have been so busy creating mischief all over the school that you have not had enough time to study and have been failing in most of the subjects. I want to appoint a private tutor for you. I will make sure that they will be appropriate and experienced enough to teach you so you do not have to worry." Well, I certainly did not expect that. Now please excuse me while I go dig my own grave. It was good knowing you all. I mean c'mon you do not appoint Fred Weasley a tutor and expect him to be cool with it. I mean, I'm Fred Weasley, Hogwarts' most wanted person, the sexiest person alive!

"You can leave now, Mr. Weasley." Mcgonagall motioned towards the door. I obliged happily without uttering a single word since I do not want to keep company with THAT crazy old hag.

* * *

"Mate, you're dead."

"Thank you very much for reminding me that, George." I replied as I slumped down on the couch. I expected my brother to give me moral support but nooo. He has to remind me of my own doomed future. I mean, not do I only have to care for Hagrid's adorable monsters that could kill me at any instant, I also have to put up with a random nerdish person.

"Now, we have to postpone all of our pranks we planned for this month. Do you even understand how bad that is? Dammit." George exclaimed. I had not even thought of that and now I realize that this month is really going to be the worst month ever unless Mcgonagall appoints a sexy and smart tutor for me. Well, that thought really cheers me up. To think that I can seduce a hot teacher. Please excuse me while I drool over that awesome thought.

"What are you guys up to?" Lee asked with a mischievous grin which was always etched on his face as he entered the common room.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just grieving over our dear Fred's imminent death," said George in a nonchalant voice.

"Why? Did he get dumped again or is the girl not allowing him to sleep with her?" Lee asked as he casually sat down beside Fred. I cannot believe he could say that. I mean which girl doesn't want to sleep with me. Except for Granger, but she's a different case. I mean who would refuse such a sexy face with fiery red hair and sparkling blue eyes. Oh and did I forget to mention the amazing dragon on the lower parts of my body that could make any girl drool. George stared at me creepily for a while.

"Dude, you look as if you're in a daydream or something. Don't tell me you found another girl to obsess over again. Cause if you do, I am not gonna help this time."

"Nah, I was just thinking about how amazing I am and how Lee's statement was absolutely ridiculous." Suddenly, the school nerd, Granger appeared and started to say something.

"Fred, I need to talk to you. Now and it's important."

* * *

**_A/N This is our first fanfiction and we really hope to have awesome reviews. Thank you to whoever reads it. We love you! We do. Believe us. :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N- Hermione is now at her 5th year while Fred is on his 7th but instead of Umbridge, Lupin is their DADA teacher._**

* * *

Chap-2

Hermione's POV

Professor Lupin's class was disturbed by Professor McGonagall calling out my name. I was sure I was in some sort of trouble but I don't know what kind of trouble since I didn't do anything. Maybe she was just calling me for something Ron and Harry had done. Why, those little brats always put me in trouble as well. Professor McGonagall led me to her office and offered me some biscuits. Which was strange because I was sure that she did not call me to her office to have biscuits.

"Have a seat, ," Professor McGonagall offered me one of her hard backed chairs which looked really uncomfortable to sit on and I wasn't too keen on doing it but I obliged anyways and took a seat.

"I am sure that you know of the disturbance that was created by Mr. Fred Weasley this afternoon." Professor McGonagall said in her usual calm voice and cold stare.

"Yes, Professor but I can assure that neither I nor Harry or Ron did-" I was cut off as Professor McGonagall started to speak.

"No, Ms. Granger I am well aware that you three have nothing to do with it this time but I have called you here for another reason. I know, for a fact, that you are very close to all of the Weasleys so I have a favor to ask of you. I have noticed that Mr. Fred Weasley's grades have dropped significantly this year and I have also noticed that you are well above your classes. So, I want to know whether you could tutor Mr. Weasley every weekend after he is done with his detentions."

What? Wait, what? I have to tutor one of the Weasley twins? I mean how can I tutor Fred? Not only am I two years below him, he also has a tendency to get on all of my nerves! I could even deal with George but Fred?! No way, I cannot do this.

"Professor, I am very happy that you would ask me to tutor one of your students but I am afraid I can not comply with this. I am very sorry to say that you have to ask another person to do this." I said and even I could hear the desperate plea in my voice.

"Oh, but Ms. Granger, I am not asking you to do it. I am ordering you to and I want you to take it as an assignment." As she said this I could even make out the tiny mocking smile on her lips.

Now, I knew that I was dead.

_  
The first thing I did after I got out of Professor's room was to search for Fred. I quickly found him in the Gryffindor's common room. The second I saw him, I knew that I was gonna have a hard time as he was surrounded by his friend and that other annoying twin of his.

I walked up to him and without thinking and said the following words:  
"Fred, I need to talk to you. Now and it's important."

After a second too late, I realized how suggestive that sounded as George and Jordan started doing "oohs" and "aaaahs". Fred just smirked at me.

"Why, Granger did you already realize your undying love for me and have come to confess it. I'm sorry but I have to refuse-" I cut him off.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE?THIS TIME, NOT ONLY DID YOU SEND THE WHOLE SCHOOL INTO AN UPROAR, BUT YOU ALSO HAD ME PUNISHED! DO YOU THINK THAT I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO DURING THE WEEKENDS THAN TO TUTOR YOU?" I could see everyone staring at me but I was too angry to care. I could also see Fred's astonished face staring at me.

"Sorry, what? You can't be saying that YOU are my new tutor? No, like, seriously? This has gotta be a joke right? Did George put you up to this? Oi, George, is this all your plan or-"  
"No, Fred, I'm serious, from now on you will meet me at exactly 7:00 pm every weekend. I will discuss the destination with you later." I knew that I still wanted to scream at him for being so stupid but I had to calm myself, at least a little bit, as I do not want to create even more of a scene. I also wanted to find Harry and Ron and discuss the situation with them. Maybe even get a cup of coffee from the kitchens...

"Okay, Granger, you're telling me that after my detentions I have to meet up with you God knows where so that you can tell me how stupid I am and listen to how smart and witty you are? I'm sorry but I'm going to decline your very generous offer." I could see that he did not want to do it as much as I did but I still got a bit miffed at him for saying all those stuff about me.

"Yes, Fred, you have to do it. No matter what you say, Professor McGonagall has made it clear that she wants this and I cannot do anything. If you want to, you can go talk to her yourself." I said this in the most calm and formal voice I could muster at that moment.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than to talk to you." I said this as I did not want to talk to him more than it was necessary and I quickly climbed up the stairs to get to my dormitory. God knows I needed a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred's POV:

Okay... So let me get this straight. From now on, Granger is my tutor. Bushy haired Hermione Granger is going to tutor me every weekend. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Like, seriously? Why me? Why me? Why couldn't it be George? He even has a crush on her. I mean, he always stares at her!

"Mate, you are so dead!" Lee's very thoughtful and deep sentence brought me back to reality.

We were now in our dormitory. I still couldn't believe the events of the day. I mean, it started off so nicely with me setting up dung bombs everywhere around the school and all but now, I get to have Granger as a tutor.

"Why? I don't think it's that bad. Fred's got it good actually. Hermione has turned really pretty you know and she's really funny and witty too if you get to know her." George said this with such a serious expression that for a moment, I thought he was serious. Then I realized that it was just a joke so I cracked up.

"HAHAHAHAHAA! Good one, George! Really good one! Can't expect anything less from my brother huh?" I was laughing so hard that tears almost streamed down my face. I mean, Granger, pretty and funny does not go into a sentence together.

"I'm not joking. I got to know her better during this summer and I know it's stupid but well, I think, I think I may have a sort of... you know, sort of a c-crush on her." Okay, that stopped my laughter. I could see a very dark shade of red taking over my brother's face. This is wrong. My brother does not blush. Nor does he stutter. Not for a girl, at least. I knew I had my suspicions that he liked Granger but dismissed it because it was such a stupid thought. It IS such a stupid thought.

"What?! No no no no! Do not tell me that you just said that you have a crush on Granger. Do not do that. You did not say that right?! I must have heard wrong, I guess." I said, desperately trying to comfort myself with the thought that my brother does not have a crush on my tutor. I could see George avert his eyes and that was so unlike him that it made me uncomfortable.

"Fred, I think he's serious. Yes, I'm sure of it. Fred, it is now official that your brother has a crush on your teacher." I could just see the amusement dancing in Lee's eyes as he said that. I know that I may have been sort of overreacting but I just can't believe it. How could MY brother have a crush on Granger? She's just so annoying and boring. The only thing she ever talks about is books and stuff like that. I don't think she has ever made a joke in her whole life.

"I don't see anything wrong in liking her and you're just overreacting as you always do. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that she's boring and stuff like that right? I know that she likes books and intellectual stuff but she's much more than that." I could see that George was getting real heated up over it and I did NOT want to fight with my brother/best friend because of a girl.

"Okay, back up. I didn't say that you can't like her or something you know. It's just hard to believe that you would like someone who is the total opposite of you. And well, I don't like her at all so I was just thinking that I would have to spend time with you two so I may have overreacted but I really don't wanna fight you over this. Tell you what, I'll even try to set you two up as I have to spend time with her a lot now that she is my tutor." I could see George's eyes lighting up like it always did when he got excited. Honestly, if I had to spend time with Granger to make my twin brother happy then I don't really mind.

"You would do that? Thanks a lot mate. Well, I don't really have to thank you you know. I mean, after all the girls I helped you out with, you kind of owe it to me." Way to go and ruin the moment you egotistical bastard.

"Okay so now we're all friends again and living our life happily. Now will you three shut up and let me get some sleep?" One of our fellow dorm mates, Jean, spoke groggily from his four posters bed which was beside Lee's one.

"Yeah, we sure can. I just have to shut these two up and everything will be peaceful again like it always is." Lee said as he stared pulling the covers of his bed. "Now go to sleep boys. You have a big day ahead of you." Lee said in the most feminine voice he could muster. I guess he was trying to joke or something.

"Yes, Mama." George also started pulling his covers and now I'm gonna have to do the same thing as I have a long day full of pranks tomorrow.

I woke up the next day to find that everyone was gone. Yes, everyone. Not even George or Lee stayed back to wake me up or anything. I mean, why would they? It's not like I'm their best friend or anything.

After I got to the Great Hall I could see that Lee was chatting up some Ravenclaw girls while George was halfway through his breakfast. He may not have a big an appetite as Ron but he did have a humungous appetite. I could also see the way he was staring at Granger. Man, he had it bad. I still couldn't believe that he would have a crush on someone like her. He knew that Angelina had a humungous crush and he STILL ignored her advances. In my opinion, Angelina is a thousand times better than Granger could ever hope to be.

Suddenly, I could feel a very violent and angry prescence coming towards me. Without even looking I knew who it was as I figured that Granger had already told my dear little brother of our situation. turns out I guessed right and he really was coming towards me with his ears turning bright red.

Boy, is this gonna be good.


End file.
